cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Emotes
Overview Emotes are short animations a player can use to express various body-language signals in-game. Some of them are purely for fun, and some are actually useful, such as the coin toss, the die, and the "rock/paper/scissors" to make decisions. Several of the emotes are accompanied by a sound, which is noted in the description below. Emotes are called using the slash command. It can be abbreviated /e, /em, or /me, and all four variations can be used in binds. In addition, when typing in the chat box, if the first thing typed is going to be the emote, replace /e with the semicolon (;) and the name of the emote. For example, to burp you could either type /e burp or ;burp on the chat command line. Some emotes have synonyms which carry out the same animation. Synonyms are listed in parentheses next to the more common word used as the emote in the list below. __TOC__ Normal Emotes This is a list of known emotes. afraid (cower) (fear) (scared): Cower in fear, hold stance. akimbo (wings): Stands with fists on hips looking foreward, hold stance. alakazam: Thrusts out one arm like you are performing a magic trick. (Issue 7) alakazamreact: Flash of light and a pumpkin is left where your character was. After a few seconds, the character reappears, looks around and shrugs (Issue 7) angry: Fists on hips and slouches forward, as if glaring or grumbling, hold stance. assumepositionwall: Turns around and spreads legs as if getting frisked, hold stance.(Issue 7) atease: Stands in the 'parade rest' military position (legs spread out slightly, hands behind back) stance, hold stance. attack: Gives a charge! type point, fists on hips stance. batsmash: Hit someone or something with a bat, repeat. batsmashreact: React as if getting hit with a bat, often used in duo with batsmash. bigwave (overhere): Waves over the head, fists on hips stance. binoculars: Gaze through a large pair of binoculars, hold stance. (Issue 9) boombox (bb) (dropboombox): Summons forth a boombox (it just appears) and leans over to turn it on, stands up and does a sort of dance. (boombox plays music, several different short songs) (SOUND) bow (sorry): Chinese/Japanese style bow, holds bow stance. bowdown: Thrusts hands forward, then points down, as if ordering someone else to bow before you. burp: A raunchy belch, wipes mouth with arm afterwards, ape-like stance. (SOUND) buzzoff (goaway): Makes a go away gesture.(Issue 7) camera: Hold an old-fashioned camera, and periodically take a picture, repeats. (Issue 9) cellphone: Talk on a cellphone, periodically nodding, shaking head, and gesturing with hand, repeats. (Issue 9) cheer: Randomly does one of 3 cheers, 1 fist raised, 2 fists raised or 2 fists lowered, repeats. chicken: Character flaps his arms and impersonates a chicken, ends in the "akimbo" stance. (Issue 7) clap: Claps hands several times, crossed arms stance. (SOUND) clipboard: Write notes on a clipboard, repeats. (Issue 9) coin (cointoss) (flipcoin): Flips a coin, randomly displays heads or tails, and hold stance. Coin image remains until stance broken. crossarms: Crosses arms, stance (sliiiiiightly different than most other crossed arm stances). crouch: Squats down into a cat-like ready-to-pounce position, holds stance. (Issue 9) dance: Randomly performs a dance. dance1: Dances with elbows by hips. (Issue 8) dance2: Dances with fists raised. (Issue 8) dance3: Swaying hands by hips, aka 'Really Bad' dancing. (Issue 8) dance4: Swaying hands up in the air, like in a breeze. (Issue 8) dance5: As Dance4, but jumping as well. (Issue 8) dance6: The monkey. (Issue 8) dice (rolldice): picks up, shakes and rolls a die, randomly displays the results (1-6), default stance. Die image quickly fades, so make a quick note of what the roll was! dice<1-6>: picks up, shakes and rolls a die, displays the selected number, default stance. dig '''(Issue 17) '''disagree: Shakes head, crosses hand in front, then offers an alternative, crossed arms stance. drat: Raises fists up, then down, stomping at the same time, same ending stance as frustrated. drink: Character holds a cup and drinks from it. (Issue 7) drum: Beats a large wooden drum. (Issue 9) drumdance: The Tuatha Drum dance.(Issue 9) drumlow: Kneels and plays a small wooden drum on the ground. (Issue 9) dustoff: Character dusts off his hands. (Issue 7) eatdonut (donut): Character eats a donut; note that this and eatfood have potential to look odd when performed on some model shapes such as the Dwarf Star form of Kheldians. (Issue 8) eatfood (eat) (food): Character eats a bit of food, usually a hot dog, hamburger or sandwich; Dwarf form of Kheldians and other "monster" skeletons will instead gnaw on a large bone. (Issue 8) explain: Hold arms out in a "wait a minute" gesture, motion alternatives, then shrug. evillaugh (elaugh) (muahahaha) (villainlaugh) (villainouslaugh): Extremely melodramatic, overacted evil laugh. fancybow (elegantbow): A much more elegant, ball-room style bow, falls into neutral forward facing stance. fishing: Hold out a fishing rod and reel, hold stance. (Issue 9) flashlight: Look around with a flashlight out in one of two stances, either the flashlightup stance or the flashlightdown stance. Note that the light is only on at night.(Issue 7?) flashlightdown: Look around with a flashlight aimed below head level. Note that the light is only on at night. (Issue 9) flashlightup: Look around with a flashlight aimed above head level. Note that the light is only on at night. (Issue 9) flex1 (flexa): Fists raised, flexing arms stance, hold stance. flex2 (flex) (flexb): A side-stance flexing arms, hold stance. flex3 (flexc): Another side-stance, flexing arms, hold stance. flip (backflip): Character performs a standing backflip. (Issue 7) flippingcoin: Flip a coin into the air and catch it without checking whether it is heads or tails, repeats. (Issue 9) floatbooks: Places three magical tomes floating in mid-air, and character glances among them and holds stance. (Issue 9) flypose1: During flight, changes flight pose to arms fully outstretched in front. (Issue 9) flypose2: During flight, changes flight pose to one arm in front, one arm pulled back to side, and one knee pulled upward, as if flying to punch something. (Issue 9) flypose3: During flight, changes flight pose to arms stretched forward and to the side in a Y-formation. (Issue 9) flypose4: During flight, changes flight pose to head up and arms pulled back to side, in an "I dare you to shoot at me" pose. (Issue 9) frustrated: Raises both fists and leans backwards, shaking fists and head, leads into a quick-breathing angry-looking stance. getsome: Turns to the side and pats butt in defiance. (Issue 7) grief: Falls to knees, hands on forhead, looks up and gestures a sort of "why me?" look with hands, goes into a sort of depressed slump while on knees, holds stance. hand (talktohand): Hold hand out in a "talk to the hand" gesture.(Issue 7) handsup (surrender): Two stances with hands up, one standing and one kneeling.(Issue 7) hi (wave): Simple greeting wave, fists on hips stance. holdtorch: Produce burning torch and hold it up.(Issue 7) howl: Lean back and howl at the moon. (Issue 9) huh (shrug) (what): Raises hands and cocks head in a classical "What?"/"I don't know" look, neutral forward facing stance.(Issue 7) invent: Character fiddles with some kind of glowing Rubik's Cube-style device that hovers on its own, repeats. (Issue 8) jackhammer: (Issue 17) jumpingjacks: Does jumping jacks, repeats. (SOUND) kneel: Quickly kneels on both knees with hands on thighs (looks insanely uncomfortable), holds stance. knuckles: Cracks knuckles. (Issue 7) laptop: Summon a laptop and a stand for it, and start typing.(Issue 7) laugh: Fists on hips, tosses head back and laughs. laugh2 (biglaugh) (laughtoo): Another style of laugh. lecture: Waves/shakes hands in different motions in a lengthy lecture, fists on hips stance. ledgesit: Sit with legs over the edge of whatever you're standing on with one of two postures.(Issue 6?) listenpoliceband: Character produces the police band scanner and opens its display. Heroes only. (Issue 8) martialarts (kata): Warm up/practice punches and blocks. (SOUND) militarysalute: Stands in the military-style heads-high hand on forehead salute stance. newspaper (afk): Materializes a newspaper (don't ask) and reads it. no (dontattack): Shakes head and waves hands in front of character, crossed arms stance. nod: Fists on hips, nod yes, hold stance. none: Cancels the current emote, if any, and resumes default standing animation cycle. noooo (curseyou): (that's 4 o's in noooo...) Shaking fist.(Issue 7?) panhandle: Sits and waves a tin cup around as if asking for change.(Issue 7) peerin: Make "hand binoculars" and look around, repeats.(Issue 7) Picklock '''(Issue 17) '''plot (scheme): Rubs hands together while hunched over. (Issue 7) point: Extends left arm and points in direction character is facing, hold stance. praise: Kneel prostrate and and repeatedly bow in adoration. protest: Hold hold up one of several randomly selected mostly unreadable protest signs (see notes below). readbook: Open a book in one hand, read while pointing at words with the other. (Issue 9, animation added for Issue 12) research: Pull out book and begin consulting it while making gestures in the air with other.(Issue 7) researchlow: Same as research, but kneeling on one knee.(Issue 7) roar: Claws air, roaring, ape-like stance. (SOUND) rock/'paper'/'scissors': Plays rock/paper/scissors, picking your choice (displays all three symbols for about 6 seconds, then displays and holds your choice until stance is broken). salute: A hand-on-forehead salute, fists on hips stance. score1 to score10: Holds a black on white scorecard up, ranging from 1-10 as specified, holds stance. screen (touchscreen): Character observes and writes like on a monitor or chalkboard. (Issue 7) shucks: Swings fist and head dejectedly, neutral forward facing stance (not the default stance, same as huh/shrug). sit: Sits down, legs forward, with knees bent, elbows on knees, and slightly slumped over, stance. sitbench1: Sits leaning back with legs at almost straight angle. (Issue 8) sitbench2: Sits with right leg crossed under left. (Issue 8) sitbench3: Sprawls out with arms spread out, presumably on the back of the sofa or bench. (Issue 8) sitbench4: Sits upright with legs slightly extended in front. (Issue 8) sitchair1: Sits with hands on knees, legs slightly spread and squared. (Issue 8) sitchair2: Sits with arms on legs, slightly hunched forward. (Issue 8) sitchair3: Sits with hands on legs and legs slightly extended in front. (Same as sitbench4) (Issue 8) sitexecutivechair: Sit with arms at side, as if on armrests, and leaning back. (Issue 8) sitstool: Sit with one leg propped slightly higher than the other. (Issue 8) sittable1: Same as sit (Issue 8) sittable2: Same as sitstool (Issue 8) slap: Slap someone or something. (SOUND)(Issue 7?) slapreact: React to getting slapped, often used in duo with slap (difficult to time just right to appear to actually get slapped).(Issue 7?) slash (slashthroat): Slashing motion across throat.(Issue 7) sleep: Body goes limp while still standing. Zzz's appear above character's head. (Issue 7) smack: Backhand slap. (SOUND) spraypaint: '''(Issue 17) '''stop (raisehand): Raises your right hand above your head, hold stance. talk: Stand upright and slight bob head as if in a long diatribe. Periodically make hand gestures, repeats. (Issue 8) tarzan (beatchest): Beats chest and howls, angry-looking stance. (SOUND) taunt1 (taunta): Taunts, beckoning with one hand, then slaps fist into palm, repeating stance. (SOUND) taunt2 (taunt) (tauntb): Taunts, beckoning with both hands, combat stance. (SOUND) teabag: Character produces a cup of tea and bobs a teabag in it endlessly. Loops. (Issue 8) thanks (thankyou): Gestures with hand, neutral forward facing stance. thewave: Does the wave (as seen in stadiums at sporting events), neutral facing forward stance. threathand (smackyou): Raise hand, as if threatening to backhand someone. (Issue 7) type: Types as if on a keyboard. (Issue 8?) victory: Raises hands excitedly, and then again less excitedly, and then a third time almost non-chalantly, falls into neutral forward facing stance. waiting: Cross arms on chest and tap foot. Periodically check wristwatch, and slice hand through air in an "I can't believe he's still not here!" motion. Repeats. (Issue 9) walllean: Casually lean against a wall in one of two postures (looks very odd when not standing next to wall).(Issue 6?) warmhands: (Issue 17) wavefist (rooting): Waves fist, hoots and then claps (its a cheer), crossed arms stance. (SOUND) welcome: Open arms welcomely, fists on hips stance. whistle: Whistles (sounds like a police wistle), ready-stance. (SOUND) winner (champion): Fist in fist cheer, right, and then left, neutral forward facing stance. wounded: Stand in one spot and wobble, as if extremely drunk or stunned. (Issue 9) yatayata (yata): Make "blah blah blah" gesture with hand and look bored, as if to say, "Is he still talking?" (Issue 7) yourewelcome: Bows head and gestures with hand, neutral forward facing stance. yes (thumbsup): Big (literally) thumbs up and an affirmative nod, fists on hips stance. yoga (lotus): Sits down cross legged with hands on knees/legs, holds stance. Works while flying or hovering. Boombox Emotes While the boombox (or bb) emote will drop a boombox and play a random song, one may select a specific song to play with the following emotes: bbAltitude bbBeat bbCatchMe bbDance bbDiscoFreak bbDogWalk bbElectroVibe bbHeavyDude bbInfoOverload bbJumpy bbKickIt bbLooker bbMeaty bbMoveOn bbNotorious bbPeace bbQuickie bbRaver bbShuffle bbSpaz bbTechnoid bbVenus bbWindItUp bbWahWah bbYellow Costume Change Emotes Costume change emotes use the /cce command as follows: /cce ' e.g. '/cce 3 CCEvilLaugh will use the Evil Laugh costume change emote to change to your fourth costume slot. (Your first slot is slot zero). CCBackFlip CCSalute CCHowl CCEvilLaugh CCPeacebringer (Peacebringer only) CCWarshade (Warshade only) Unlockable Emotes dice7: picks up, shakes and rolls a die, displays a 7, default stance (unlocked by earning Burkholder's Bane Badge, Heroes only) listenstolenpoliceband: listens in on the heroes' PPD police band radio (unlocked by earning Outlaw Badge, Villains only) powerdown: mechanically slumps into a power-down state unlocked by purchasing Super Booster 1: Cyborg powerup: mechanically straightens up into a powered-up state unlocked by purchasing Super Booster 1: Cyborg propose: propose, as for marriage (unlocked by purchasing the Wedding Pack) robotdance: does the robot dance (unlocked by purchasing Super Booster 1: Cyborg throwconfetti: throws confetti into the air (unlocked by purchasing the Wedding Pack) throwrosepetals: throws rose petals into the air (unlocked by purchasing the Wedding Pack) throwrice: throws rice into the air (unlocked by purchasing the Wedding Pack) CardTrick (unlocked by purchasing the Magic Pack) MagicCards (unlocked by purchasing the Magic Pack) Juggle (unlocked by purchasing the Magic Pack) JuggleBalls (unlocked by purchasing the Magic Pack) JuggleElectricity (unlocked by purchasing the Magic Pack) JuggleFire (unlocked by purchasing the Magic Pack) JuggleMagic (unlocked by purchasing the Magic Pack) /cce # CCLightning: costume change - lightning where # is the costume number (unlocked by purchasing the Magic Pack) /cce # CCCast: costume change - cast where # is the costume number (unlocked by purchasing the Magic Pack) /cce # CCPrestoChango: costume change - magic cloud where # is the costume number (unlocked by purchasing the Magic Pack) /cce # CCSpin: costume change - Wonder Woman-style spin where # is the costume number (unlocked by purchasing the Magic Pack) Notes * Although the protest signs are unreadable in the game, in the graphic file that is used as the texture, they are readable. They all say some variation of the following in a handwritten font (misspellings are deliberate): "We are generaly discontent with our current situation & would like to show our discontentiveness publicly! (If that's OK with you)" External Links * The source thread on the official forums from which this list was derived (posted by The_Laughing_Man) * The Official CoH emote guide. * Mantid's Emote Guide shows animated images of the various emotes. Category:Gameplay